Embedded applications using programmable devices such as microcontrollers require software to operate. Software (SW) and its underlying intellectual property (IP) is part of the whole solution and represents a monetary value that may need to be protected. The interest to protect this IP may come from a device implementer or from a third party software vendor that sells the particular IP.
Conventional solutions rely on fusing or laser cutting circuit traces to protect software IP in particular memory areas from unauthorized access. Other solutions use an authentication process with simple keys or sometimes rolling keys that allows access only after a successful authentication.